RPD
The RPD is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Online. It serves as the main light machine gun used by the Ultranationalist forces. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In the campaign of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the RPD is frequently used by the Loyalists, Ultranationalists, and OpFor. To this end, it can be more useful than the M249 SAW in some stages, as ammunition is frequently available. A mounted form of the RPD can be found in the mission "Shock and Awe" in the building after rescuing the stranded platoon, as well as the mission "Safehouse" in two of the houses. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is available at level 4 and can be modified with a Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, or a Grip. It is primarily used for medium to long distances and is particularly liked for its magazine's high capacity as well as high power. It is capable of getting long distance kills as the recoil is less than the AK-47's visual recoil and it has no idle sway. Also, in terms of damage per second, the RPD is better than both the M249 SAW and M60E4 when using the Stopping Power perk. The M249 SAW does significantly less damage per second than the RPD or M60E4, and the RPD and M60E4 take the same number of bullets to kill (except in close quarters or mid-range, where the M60E4 can kill in two shots without Stopping Power). Many players use the Grip to increase the RPD's long range capabilities. In the hands of a skilled player, the weapon, even without any attachments, can be very powerful. A medium rate of fire of 700 rounds per minute as well as taking two shots to kill (with Stopping Power) makes the RPD nearly unbeatable. Even more, it has rather low recoil, making it a preferred weapon by many. However, it does have some drawbacks, such as having the longest reload time of all guns and poor hip fire accuracy, which can be mitigated somewhat by Sleight of Hand and Steady Aim. At close range firing from the hip, some players meet some success by waving the RPD slightly from side to side to compensate for the poor hip fire accuracy by taking advantage of the high rate of fire. The RPD's iron sights are large and unobstructed, so many players like the RPD's iron sights and prefer to use it with the Grip or stand-alone rather than the Red Dot Sight or the ACOG Scope, as the front sight is not removed when using the Red Dot Sight so it will be more obstructed, and the ACOG Scope adds sway. The RPD has fairly low recoil when fired automatically, so it is very helpful for keeping enemies at bay and spraying large groups of enemies down. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Grip *ACOG Scope Gallery RPD CoD4.png|First person view of the RPD. RPD Iron Sights CoD4.png|Iron Sights. Mounted_RPD.jpg|Mounted RPD as seen in the campaign level "Safehouse". Mounted_RPD_in_use.jpg|Mounted RPD iron sight view. OpFor RPD CoD4.jpg|An OpFor soldier holding a RPD in War Pig. RPD Description CoD4.jpg|RPD Description. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The RPD is occasionally found on Russian soldiers throughout the campaign, as well as in the hands of the Brazilian Militia, Opfor, and Shadow Company soldiers. It is one of two starting weapons in "Endgame" if the player does not play the level through the previous mission, along with the Mini-Uzi. But it is pretty much useless because the player is on the Zodiac most of the level. It is usually found with a Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, or no attachments at all. Multiplayer The RPD in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 handles very similarly to how it does in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. A notable difference, like with most firearms in the game, is that the ACOG Scope no longer sways. A rail has also been added which is not seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The RPD benefits greatly from the Bling perk, which allows players some flexibility in their attachment choices. Bling is useful for all light machine guns due to their large ammo capacity and magazines, making Sleight of Hand and Scavenger redundant, and the RPD is no exception to this. ACOG and Thermal Scope have their obvious benefits, allowing players to perform an "overwatch" role and provide longer range fire support in most situations. Stopping Power and FMJ are advised for a player going for a loud and all out attack class with a similarly powerful secondary weapon. Attaching FMJ with the RPD can yield multi-kills as increasing the penetration can also increase the penetration through enemy players, though it does not increase the base damage. Unsilenced with Stopping Power, the RPD delivers two-hit kills anywhere to the body, unless shooting through a surface or against an opponent with Painkiller. The gun can be a surprisingly good stealthy light machine gun with a Silencer, especially in Hardcore game modes where it can deliver one-shot kills at any distance without Stopping Power, while carrying 100 rounds of ammunition; this makes it very difficult for the player to run out of ammunition before the player dies, or the game ends. However, the effectiveness of a Silencer in Hardcore is limited, due to the lack of radar. The RPD also has very high bullet penetration, just like the AK-47 in this game; this makes it much easier for the RPD to get penetration kills quickly due to the high damage even without Stopping Power. An experienced player can unlock Extended Mags in a few days, or even a few hours of consistent use. Using Extended Magazines with One Man Army Pro can be very effective, as it allows for 18 seconds of continuous firing, followed by a 3 second class swap, which is very useful when suppression is needed. The RPD has the second highest damage output per second due to the high capacity magazines, but falls short to the L86 LSW due to the lower rate of fire. The RPD's one major disadvantage is its reload time. It takes approximately 10 seconds to reload the RPD, the same reload time as the MG4. In this time, the player could fire off almost two magazines with the AUG HBAR. To compensate for it's the slow reload, there are a few options available. Sleight of Hand is a great option to counteract the slow reload, not only due to speeding up the reload but also halving the sighting time with the Pro version. One Man Army Pro is actually faster than reloading the RPD while replenishing both ammo and equipment. The Extended Mags attachment places all of the ammunition into a single drum, and makes One Man Army or Scavenger needed if the player wishes to reload (One Man Army is faster, making Scavenger less useful), however usually not necessary. When using Extended Mags, do not use Sleight of Hand. The player should instead consider using One Man Army, Bling or Marathon for the long run. A Grip is an optional attachment that also works well with an optic and Bling (for example, Red Dot Sight w/ Grip). The grip is also surprisingly effective on its own, allowing for a perk other than Bling to be used. This combination is also unlocked very early, the weapon at Level 4 and the grip at the first Marksman challenge. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags Images RPD MW2.png|The RPD in first person. RPD Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. RPD_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the RPD. Call of Duty: Black Ops The RPD is cut from final version of the game, but it is possible to find it in weapon files, and it is most likely replaced by the RPK. Although the RPD does not appear in the final version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, occasionally on the main menu, footage on the TV screens will show Viet Cong using RPDs. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The RPD appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops, first spotted in the game's launch trailer. It can be seen with its original iron sights. It has a 100 rounds magazine, decent rate of fire and relatively fast reload time, however suffers from poor damage, (Stopping Power is recommended), though the almost non-existent recoil helps placing all shots on target. It is pre-unlocked for the enemy faction in multiplayer and 150 kills with it will unlock the PPSh-41. It is also possible to find the RPD in Zombie mode, in the Mystery Box. It can be found very frequently in the campaign and is extremely useful overall. It retains its original look from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 despite the fact that no attachments can be used. Overall, compared to the other LMGs, the M60 and XM22, the RPD has lower damage and slow reload, that are however compensated by much clearer ironsights and minimum recoil, which is almost the opposite, as the M60 and XM22 have both high recoil but high damage. File:RPD_DS.png|The RPD on DS. RPD inventory icon.jpg|RPD Inventory icon. RPD iron sight.jpg|Iron Sight. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 The RPD has appeared on the first two trailers of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3, however it was cut later in development and most likely replaced with PKP Pecheneg.A screenshot of the Reveal Trailer at 0:52 where the Russian soldiers are holding what appear to be RPDs, judging by the barrel, magazine and stock.. Also, in a cutscene in "Return to Sender", one of the militiamen is holding the RPD Africa_militiaman_holding_the_RPD_Return_to_Sender_MW3.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The RPD returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance with the same stats as in Call of Duty: Black Ops DS. RPD MW3DS.png MW3DS_RPD_ADS.png|Aiming the RPD. Rpd icon mw3ds.png|Weapon icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The RPD appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II in campaign and Zombies. It has a high rate of fire, low recoil, clean iron sights and a 100-round magazine. Its appearance is very similar to its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, but has a different firing sound. In the campaign, it is used by many enemy forces, (occasionally mounted) and is also available in the customized loadout from the beginning. Attachments *Reflex Sight *ACOG Sight *Suppressor *Extended Clip *Foregrip *Rapid Fire Zombies The RPD can be acquired from the Mystery Box for 950 points on TranZit, Die Rise, and Nuketown Zombies. It only does decent damage, but has a high rate of fire and large magazine and ammo reserve, making it good for earning points. However, it has extremely high visual recoil, which may disturb prolonged fire, making burst fire essential and limiting the advantages of a high rate of fire. It is inferior in almost every way to the HAMR, notably magazine size and reload speed. It falls short in its extremely slow reload time, therefore, Speed Cola is important. Double Tap II Root Beer is also a good fit, doubling damage and adding 33% increase to rate of fire, although this makes the recoil almost unmanageable under constant fire as well as emptying the magazine even faster. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the Relativistic Punishment Device, and gains a magazine of 125 rounds and increased damage. It can only be Pack-a-Punched once, like all other non-2025 weapons. Pack-a-Punching this gun gives the player the same style of shooting with more rounds and more power. RPD vs. Relativistic Punishment Device Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Light Machine Guns Gallery RPD ACOG BOII.png|The RPD with an ACOG scope. Relativistic Punishment Device BOII.png|The Relativistic Punishment Device. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, using a Foregrip with the RPD will give the weapon an altered handguard with a forward-curving wooden grip. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *The mounted RPD's use icon is that of an M249 SAW. *The RPD has increased zoom in the campaign than its multiplayer counterpart. The same is true with the AK-47 and the AK-74u. *The RPD's rear sights are flat and do not have the gap for seeing the front sight like the AK-47 does. The same is in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The RPD is the only light machine gun with its bipod folded in the Create-A-Class image. This also applies to the third-person view of the RPD. However, in first-person, the bipod is down. *The Create-a-Class image also shows it with a grip attachment, mostly obscured by the drum. *In single player, the Rangers reload the RPD differently from the Task Force 141 instead of slamming the casing with their fist they simply close it; in multiplayer however, all factions use the Task Force 141 reload animation. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *The RPD in has an unusable bipod. *During the reload animation, the player does not actually see any reload action. The top of the gun is simply opened, the RPD is then lowered mostly out of sight. The same applies to the other machine guns in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *An unusable RPD is found at the Farm in TranZit, which is used as a part in the Turret. *The RPD is held slightly differently in Black Ops II compared to the Modern Warfare series. While back then the handguard was held sideways with the user's thumb over the small "pit" on top, in Black Ops II it is held like any other two-handed gun. *When put into the Weapon Locker in TranZit or Die Rise, it becomes the Galil in Buried. *It shares its firing sound with the LSAT and the MG08/15. *The RPD's third person and first person model in-game is the same of that of the[[ Modern Warfare 2| Modern Warfare 2]] model. References ru:RPD Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Cut Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Light Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty Online Light Machine Guns